thegladesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gallery:Jim Longworth
Season One Pilot JIm Carlos Golf One.jpg|Jim and Carlos playing golf. 1-2.jpg|Jim and Callie after Jim got treated for being bit by an alligator. Jim Erin.jpg|Jim questioning Erin. JL1.jpg|Jim after shooting the alligator. Jim Callie One.jpg|Jim and Callie enjoy a beer. Bird In The Hand Daniel-bailey-saunders.jpg|Jim questions suspect Bailey Saunders. Eduardo-garcia-gets-nervous.jpg|Jim and Eduardo Garcia. Jeff-catches-a-bug.jpg|Jim, Callie, and Jeff try to catch a bug. A Perfect Storm Jim Carlos Scene.jpg|Jim and Carlos at the crime scene. JimHurricanIris.jpg|Jim during the hurricane. JimTommy.jpg|Jim taking down suspect Tommy. JimCallieHurricane1.jpg|Jim and Callie clean up after the hurricane. Mucked Up JimCarlos CrimeScene.jpg|Jim and Callie at a crime scene. JimL Rabbit.jpg|Jim with his new rabbit. LongworthFootball.jpg|Jim at the Muck City football feild. DeAndreMatthews.jpg|DeAndre Matthew after being arrested. The Girlfreind Experience GirlfriendExperience 1.jpg|Jim, Carlos, and Daniel look over the body of Jack Greyson. NASAJimL.jpg|Jim at the NASA building. NASA-Two.jpg|Jim talking to Richard Slayton. Doppelganger Jim Callie Hospital 1.jpg|Jim and Callie at the hospital. Callie Jim Hospital.jpg|Jim and Callie question Dave Rollins. Jim Callie ThankYou.jpg|Jim tells Callie thanks. Cassadaga Jim Callie Hospital.jpg|Jim talks to Callie at the hospital. Jim Callie Dance.jpg|Jim and Callie share a dance at the White Coat After Party. Marriage Is Murder Jim Carlos Motorcycle.jpg|Jim and Carlos discuss biker tactics. Honey Jim Badge.jpg|Jim badges Tribal Police. Jim Josie Casino.jpg|Jim and Officer Josie Tigertail walk through the casino. 5.png|Jim and Callie share their first kiss. Second Chance Jim Callie Kiss.jpg|Callie kisses Jim so that she an focus on her studies. Jim Callie car.jpg|Callie gives Jim a ride. 2.png|Jim and Callie kiss in the car. 3.png|Jim and Callie at the auction. Booty Jim Callie Map.jpg|Callie and Jim discuss the Magdalena. Jim Callie Treasure One.jpg|Callie and Jim search for the treasure. Jim Callie Treasure Two.jpg|Jim and Callie find the treasure of the Magdalena. Exposed Jim Scene.jpg|Jim arrives at the scene of the crime. Jim Carlos Senator.jpg|Jim and Carlos talk to the senator. Breaking Eighty Jim-Golf.jpg|Jim at the Fountain Bay Golf Club. Jim Scott-Winters.jpg|Jim talks to Scott Winters. 1.png|Jim and Callie kiss passionately. Promotional Images TheGlades Jim 1.jpg Jim_Longworth_One.jpg Season Two Family Matters Old Ghosts Lost And Found Moonlighting Dirty Little Secrets Gibtown Jim Callie Carlos.jpg|Jim, Callie, and Carlos find their next victim in a baby stroller. Jim Ben Pershing.jpg|Jim talks to a suspect. Jim Kyle Bertman.jpg|Jim arrests Kyle. Jim Rescue Fire.jpg|Jim saves a student from a burning building. Addicted To Love Addicted To Love.jpg|Jim, Carlos, and Callie discuss their current case. Addicted To Love Two.png|Jim and Carlos look in the trunk of the doctor's car. Jim Callie Hospital ATL.png|Jim and Callie walk to Caldwell's room together. Jim Callie(Addicted To Love).png|Jim and Callie talk to the suspect. Second Skin Jim-Frannie.jpg|Jim talks to Frannie. Jim Snake.jpg|Jim gets bit by a snake. Jim Trent.jpg|Jim talks to Trent. Jim-Peyton.jpg|Jim notices Peyton outside of Frannie's restaurant. Iron Pipeline Jim Callie(Iron Pipeline).jpg|Callie tells Jim what happened with the coach. Iron Pipeline.jpg|Jim and Carlos tell Ed they know what he has been doing with the weapons. Swamp Thing Swamp Thing.jpg|Jim and Carlos at the crime scene. Jim Callie Swamp Thing.jpg|Jim and Callie try to get Jim's car unstuck. Jim Callie Swamp Thing One.jpg|Callie is concerned about Jim as he hangs from a tree. Jim Cabin.jpg|Jim investigates the cabin in the swamp. Jim-Forey.jpg|Jim holds his gun to Forey. Beached Beached.jpg|Jim and Carlos confront Kyle outside the station. Beached One.jpg|Jim directs agents FDLE outside of Kyle's house. Jim Beached Two.jpg|Jim holds his gun at Dwight. Jim Beached One.jpg|Jim and Dwight fight in the water. Shine Jim Callie Shine 1.jpg|Jim and Callie talk to Shelby. Jim Shine.jpg|Jim plays fire fighter. Jim-Carlos Shine.jpg|Jim and Carlos investigate Shelby's bar. Jim-Andrew-Shine.jpg|Jim reads off a list to Andrew Bailey. 7.jpg|Callie kisses Jim at Shelby's bar. Breakout Season Three Close Encounters Jim Jeff Close Encounters.jpg|Jeff takes Jim to the ground at karate practice. Jim Callie Close Encounters Three.jpg|Jim and Callie steal a kiss while Jeff is busy. Jim-Stella.jpg|Jim talks to Stella Adams. Jim Callie Close Encounters Four.jpg|Jim and Callie find sue alone time at the hospital. Jim Callie Close Encountes One.jpg|Jim and Callie discuss the case while shopping. Jim Callie Close Encounters.jpg|Jim tells Callie she not on her own any more. Jim Close Encounters.jpg|Jim looks at the strange lights in the sky. Poseidon Adventure Jim Poseidon Adventure.jpg|Jim talks to Carlos at the crime scene. Poseidon Adventure.jpg|link=Jim, Carlos, and Daniel discuss the victim, Cassandra. Jim Poseidon Adventure One.jpg|Jim talks to Brooke and Jay. Longworth's Anatomy Jim-Sam.jpg|Jim talks to Sam. The Naked Truth Jim Callie The Naked Truth.jpg|Jim and Callie enjoy their alone time. Jim-Phil.jpg|Jim talks to Phil Levine. Jim-Phil-One.jpg|Jim questions Phil Levine. Jim-Leslie.jpg|Jim talks to Leslie about Maggie. Food Fight Food Fight One.jpg|Jim, Carlos, and Jennifer discuss lunch and BOLOs. Food Fight Two.jpg|Jim talks to Carlos at the FDLE station. Jim Callie Food Fight.jpg|Jim surprises Callie while she works to grave yard shift. Old Times Jim-Carlos-Old-Times.jpg|Jim talks to Carlos at the crime scene. Old-Times.jpg|Jim, Carlos, Jennifer, and Colleen discuss the case. Old Times Ogletree.jpg|Jim and Ogletree arrive at the docks. Old Times One.jpg|Jim and Mike Ogletree talk to Alexis. Old Times Jim Carlos.jpg|Jim tells Carlos the boat had been sabatoged. Public Enemy Public Enemy.jpg|Jim and Jennifer talk to Way N.E. Bay. Public Enemy One.jpg|Jim and Jennifer dive to the ground to avoid a low flying crop duster. Jim Wayne.jpg|Jim talks to "Wayne" at the newly discovered crime scene. Jim-Public-Enemy.jpg|Jim finds a yellow fringe on ground. Fountian Of Youth Islandia Endless Summer